Demon Diary
by Alkanet-457
Summary: Memories from a past life haunt a newly awakened slayer. Will she use the dreams to help her escape a life she does not want? Will a misplaced diary be her only salvation, or will it lead to her own demise.
1. It Began With A Diary

This is a revised version of another story that I was writing. There are minor changes and the original chapters have been combined to move the plot along faster. Hopefully these changes will entice people to read. 

Disclaimer: I've begged Josh...really I have..but he said I'm too poor to buy out the franchise...but I'll keep saving...

Demon Diary

Prologue:  
Ever had a dream? Now I don't mean any kind of dream. I mean the kind of dream where reality and fantasy become so ensnared within your head that the dream world and the real world are no longer apart. They become one entity. One essence. A single being that you do not want to ever fall asleep and miss a moment of or awaken from and be filled with loss. Have you ever had such a dream? I used to dream the dreams of the innocents, but now my dreams hae morphed into the the type mentioned above. I do not know the exact moment when the transformation occured, but I do know the cause of this change. It was him. It has always been him. That bloody bastard. Damn, he's even got me to talk like him. He's cursed me. But by now you are wondering who this so called him is? He has but a few names, but I like his latest: Spike, the most. And now, since his name is known, I should probably explain its significance in my dreams. And to do that, I must start from the beginning. The moment when my life was changed forever. The moment when I was first called to become the Slayer.

Chapter 1: It Began With A Diary

A sullen blonde haired girl reached into her top dresser draw to pull out a small crimson book. On the cover was neatly written: Diary. The girl opened the book to read several of the last entires. A single tear fell onto the pages as she read the diary to herself.

Dear Diary-  
Day after day I see him. Week after week. In fact his very prescence is shifting my sense of time so much that an hour of my life is a month of yours. Now you are proably wondering who this so called him could be? And now I'm wondering if I'm crazy for talking to myself in a diary. Either way, I have no answer. Well...I know what he looks like. That counts for something right? It's all I would dare say about him. His skin is so pale that the whiteness of a sheet of paper looks tan next to him. And his hair is about three shades darker than his skin and toned blonde. He's petite, like me,yet muscular and screaming with masculinity. And how could I forget those eyes? Cerelean blue when his brow is in deep thought or concentrating and the palest black when he's in a rage and an endless pit of ocean when he is being neither passionate or thoughtful. I love his eyes.  
It's funny if you think about it. Instead of being like a normal girl and having a steady boyfriend, I have a steady dream guy. My fantasy beau if there is such a thing. And in a weird sort of way, it seems natural. At least, to me it feels natural.But I've worn myself out writing in this diary. Did I mention this dark brooding guy gave me this thing? He's quiet and very sexy. I know he's a lot older than me and he's been in this whole dating scene a little longer than me, but he's not too bad. He's the type of guy I would try to date if I were older. I wonder what his name is? I really need to find out, but first I'm going to sleep. Sweet dreams to myself I guess.  
-Buffy Anne Summers

Dear Diary-  
I had a really good dream last night. I was dancing at a mascarade party with the man of my dreams. I can remember everything. The taste of champane is still tingling on my tongue. I know I looked like a princess last night. My dress would make my school's prom queen envious. It was black and flowed underneath a red corset like water. It was such a beautiful dress. My dream guy was in a nobleman's suit of black with a red vest beneath it. He looked handsome. Good enough to eat, if I do say so myself. As my mother says, "I'm only 15 and shouldn't be wise in the ways of the world." Yeah right.I should mention that my mother tried to give me "the talk" today. It was more amusing to listen to her then say I already know about all of this. Maybe I should have spared her the embarrasment? I can be evil sometimes. Adults are more of a pain than I could ever be evil. I should probably start looking for a new hiding place for you.  
-Buffy Anne Summers

Dear Diary-  
I hate my penmanship. I wish it was neater. I got a note with flowers from some guy today and the handwriting on it was enough to make me want to change mine. It had elegant, flowing letters and if mine were like that I'd write notes all day. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. Since I'm grounded for a D in English I can't go out tonight. My mother says that since I speak the damn language it should be no trouble to bring it up. Adults are such a pain. Besides that teacher doesn't like me because I have a better sense of style than her. Well I'm off to the movies or to sneak into a club with the girls. Not even grounding will keep me away from a little fun. I might write more later.  
-later

Holy shit. I don't know what it was, but it bit Nancy. There was so much blood and she was screaming so loud. I didn't know what to do. I just ran. I couldn't have helped her. My god there was blood everywhere. I didn't know what was happening. Then that monster grabbed me and I was screaming my throat raw. It's face was covered in blood. I couldn't stop screaming or shaking and then I fell on my butt. The thing had turned into a pile of dust. This old guy was standing over me and he helped me up. Then he picked up this pointy piece of wood. He told me to turn around and when I did there was another one of those things. I was so scared that I just closed my eye's and thrust forward with the wood. When I opened my eyes the thing was a pile of dust and the old man was clapping for me. He said I was some kind of chosen being meant to slay more things like that. More vampires he said. I started crying and ran straight home to sneak back into my room. What a night.I don't know if Nancy's ok. I feel terrible for leaving her. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. Now I'm feeling a little dizzy. Maybe this was all a nightmare and I'll wake up in the morning to laugh at this...

Buffy Anne Summers

The girl closed the diary after reading the last entry. She realized it was not a dream and the world of vampires and demons was very real. She knows now that she is the only one capable of helping the forces of good fight. This last bit of information is beginning to have a drastic effect on her mood, personality, and appearance. In a few short days, she has gone from an average girl in the Californian valley, to a Slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The phrase is far from provocking images of a mighty warrior, yet here she is trying her best and succeeding.  
Buffy glances at the diary and throws it in her trash can. She changes out of her school clothes into a long black dress. The dress was simple and sleeveless, yet it still was alluring enough to catch the eye of anyone that saw her in it. She planned on wearing this dress to a fancy dinner or a date, but her mother insisted she wear the gown to her best friend's funeral. She claimed Nancy would not want to see her in the bum-like wardrobe she had been sporting the past week.

"Buffy? Sweetie are you dressed yet?" Mrs. Summers asked while peeking her head into the door of her daughter's room.

Buffy shruged before pulling her hair behind her ears and covering her long blonde locks with a beaded ebony shawl. She did not want to stand out today. She wanted to blend into the shadows and be forgotten by society. She already planned on moving out as soon as she turned 16. Until then she would bid her time and blend in. Shadow by day and Slayer by night. That was her new life. Her new existance. She hated Whistler for finding her. For announcing her to her Watcher. For giving her that stupid diary. She regretted ever writing in it. The diary transmitted some kind of supernatural beacon to some stupid british secret organization centered around Slayers. She no longer found her dark brooding gift bearer attractive. He was not even real. Only a ghost sent from the powers that be to trick her into their world. Their web of power. And unknowingly she was caught; trapped by her own deeds. Even her dreams had not been her own. Whispers of dreams from Slayers before her time that had been sent to her from that damned diary. It was too late to worry about things like that now. She was chosen and there was nothing she could do about it. She would relent and become what was asked of her. She would leave her mother on her 16th birthday as her Watcher requested and until then she would hide in the shadows by day and be the Slayer by night.  
Realizing her mother was still waiting on her response, Buffy finally whispered a soft yes and followed her mother out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the house. Her father was already in the car fixing his tie in the rearview mirror. He never cared about anything more than his appearance and the appearance of things or others near him. His vainess was from hereditary and heredity is hard to forget.  
Buffy seated herself in the backseat of the BMW while her mother sat up front beside her father. Her father paused in his tie fixing to look into Buffy's eyes through the mirror.  
"I'm just glad that you were not out with her that night, pumpkin. God only knows what that boy would have done to you," her father stated softly with no emotion in his voice.

He rarely showed emotion. He did not love his wife as a husband should, and he avoided his daughter at any availiable instance. Love was a sign of weakness and weakness was not a valued asset at the law firm he was partnered with.  
"Yes, Buffy, I agree," her mother whispered reassuringly as if to soften the words her husband had spoken. Mrs. Summers was always the gentle caring one in the household. She basically booked appointments for the family to spend time together. Without her, the family would never talk or do anything together. She knew her husband married her for her father's money, but she also married him for his handsome features and his sexual stamina. To her it was a fair trade and she would have it no other way. She was far from unhappy in her marriage, but was going to divorce her husband eventually because he was starting to bore her.  
Buffy knew all about her parents of course. She knew she was adopted and that her mother would never ruin her figure for a child. She was handpicked to join a beautiful family and had been raised and groomed to meet its standards. She felt stupid for not realizing all of this sooner. It shamed her to think the death or her best friend opened her eyes to the real dark world she never took the time to notice before. Her birthday was Sunday. She would bid her time until then. It was only two days off. She would just act sullen and sad so that she could fake her runaway. She would move to the Hellmouth to train with her Watcher. Being a Slayer made her no longer able to stand the thought of being with her family or living in the world she was accustomed.  
"I know you are," Buffy mumbled. She could not remember exactly what the doctors and police claimed had happened to Nancy. An old boyfriend seeking revenge had slit her throat or some nonsense like that. Buffy could almost laugh at the vagueness of the incident. The public would panic if the truth was ever known. Or would they ignore it entirely as she tried to do when she first encountered a vampire. Ignorance brought death, but no one ever realizes that until it is too late.  
The family had arrived at the funeral home. The funeral march was to begin in an hour after all those that wished to view Nancy had seen her. The sky was overcast; the sun hidden deeply behind the clouds. It was high noon, but as dark as dusk. Buffy shivered as she stepped out of the car and followed her parents inside. It would be the last time she ever saw them alive

Buffy paced back and forth in the hallway outside of the morgue. Everything had happened so fast. One minute she was walking towards the casket to recite a poem for Nancy, the next she was fighting Nancy and her sire off of the funeral occupants. Her sire reminded Buffy of the blonde haired blue eyed man in her earlier dreams. Perhaps there was a connection? Buffy couldn't concentrate on matters like that at the moment. Her watcher had sent her to the hospital on a mission. She was to stake everyone bitten at the funeral. Everyone at the funeral was bitten in one way or another, but some were lucky enough to survive the encounter. Her parents were not one of the lucky ones. Buffy gritted her teeth and strided into the morgue with a stake hidden up her sleeve. This would be the last act she would perform as a slayer. She was not supposed to let people she cared about die in the crossfire of her battles. She would quit and run away without her watcher. There are hundreds of small dead end towns she could hide in. She would take the damned diary and burn it so that it couldn't be used to track her essence. She would start over after suffering an end. At least she hoped she would get away with her plan.  
Buffy glanced down at the still drained bodies of her foster parents. Despite several small things they did that annoyed her, they were good parents. She would miss them. They were the only family she had ever known and their loss would be hard to deal with, but she would manage. She raised the stake over her father's heart and quickly flicked her wrist to impend it into his lifeless chest. The body shuddered, as if Mr. Summers was still alive and shivering from a draft, then shrank into itself before desentagrating into dust. Mrs. Summers followed suit soon after along with numerous other people that didn't survive the massacre.  
Buffy wiped away silent tears that had slipped from her eyes unnoticed. Tears were a luxury she did not have time for. She snuck around her watcher's dozing figure and ran all the way to her house from the hospital. Once there, she gathered her already packed bags and raided her parents room for money. As if an afterthought, she packed herself some food and some of her mother's clothing. Before leaving the house she looked around once more to embed the image into her memory. On impulse more than necessity, she grabbed a small family photo and slipped it into her pocket. This was all she would take.  
She closed the door and walked to the nearest bus station. She bought a one-way ticket to Atlanta. She assumed that there would be a nice no-name town along the way that she could settle down in. She assumed that the Watcher's Council would not be able to find her in the middle of nowhere. She also assumed that she would make it to the middle of nowhere. Assumptions can be devastating.

Okay, hopefully those changes I made improve the story as much as I think they did. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, but the last that I've actually posted. I think this will turn out to be a good fic, but that depends on whether or not anyone really wants to read it. Adieu for now...


	2. Captured via Bus

Okay this is only a tidbit compared to my first chapter of this story, but hopefully its length does not draw away from its quality. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm in a losing battle for possession of them...esp Spike...but a girl can hope...

Chapter 2: Captured Bus Ride

"Come on Buffy, deep breathes and this will be a piece of cake. You can do it Buffy. Just believe in yourself and this will be a walk in the park," Buffy spoke softly to herself as her bus passed a city limit sign. It was not like she had never been this far before. She had visited many places here and there. She had vacationed out of state. She should not have been this nervous about leaving, but she was. Reality was settling in on her mindframe and she was having a nervous breakdown.

"You alright there," a sultry, masculine voice questioned in a casual british accent. "You look a bit green around the edges, luv," the voice continued as Buffy looked up to see a Billy Idol impersonator leaning against the seat across from her.

His eyes were the brightest cerelean blue she had ever seen and his cheekbones were so narrow she had not doubt they could cut a misplaced punch. His lips were naturally pouted and flushed a soft pink as if he had been feverishly kissing someone only moments before. His casual stance screamed sexuality and masculinity to any that dared look in his direction and his impersonation of the eighties singer did nothing but heighten his sensual body. A body that her subconscious found familiar but her brain refused to make any connections for her.

"Wha--"Buffy started to ask a meaningless question, but haulted when she noticed a gothic princess peeking over the impersonator's shoulder.

At least she assumed a gothic princess was what she was aiming for with her appearance. Her dress was similar to a modern-day prom gown. It's burgundy colored corset bodice and sleek flowing skirt flowed softly around her legs as if a breeze blew only to make her outfit that more appealing to onlookers. Her hair hung limply in ebony silk strands over her shoulders and partially covered the top of her gown. Her eyes were hollow, but held whispers of a crazed mind behind them. Their dark brown depths reflecting everything around her, but told nothing of her own emotions. Her pale skin was only marred by the etches of make-up softly touching her lips and eyes. She was smiling and swaying gently. Why was she swaying like that?

Buffy frowned as the couple didn't look like they were going to leave her alone anytime soon. What would make a random stranger, let alone a couple of freaks like them, want to talk to her? She was dressed simply in black velvet overalls that covered a small grey hoody with the bottom cut off. Her skin was far from pale like the pair, but her tan was beginning to fade slightly. Her face was clean of make-up and her body was free from jewelry. Her entire appearance was meant to draw attention away from herself and not to. Something was not right about this entire scenario and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Her face tensed in puzzlement as she tried to figure out what the couple were up to.

The impersonator took her expression as a sign to sit down beside her and did so. His princess quickly sat on his lap and began to nuzzle her face into his neck.

"Spike? Ms. Edith grows lonely. Leave Goldilocks to the others and let's keep her company," the princess spoke with a conspirator's whisper.

"Now, princess, Ms. Edith can wait for a mom. This bit's got a run of a nervous streak and I say we are just the lot to get her out of it," Spike answered, but with a normal tone void of any secrecy.

Buffy stared at the couple as if she was only seeing them for the first time. He actually called her princess? That would make the couple Spike and his gothic princess? What did she do to deserve a conversation with these two? They were, for lack of a better word, freaks. Honestly, who dresses like Billy Idol in this generation? And her majesty the goth's example of royalty is out a little past Halloween. Buffy of course kept these thoughts to herself and continued to stare as if transfixed by an unseen force. Something besides their clothing was off about this duo.

"So Goldilocks, you got a name? Or you rather not say since you're in hiding from the three bears?" Spike asked in a bored fashion, as if he already knew the answer, but wanted to see if she would lie.

"My name?" Buffy squeaked out, obviously taken back by his sudden inquisitive mood.

Spike merely grunted and gave a brief nod to bid her give him the information he wanted. Buffy knew she could not risk telling this stranger her real name, but could not think of a fitting made-up one. She decided her middle name would have to do for now, until she got out of California.

"It's...Anne,"Buffy said as more of a question than a statement.

"Well is it or isn't it, luv? Haven't got all night for you to answer all mine with more," He muttered in her general direction, but his attention was obviously on something behind Buffy's head.

When Buffy turned to glance behind her, she was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Vampiric yellow eyes that made her gasp and on reflex reach for a stake to fight back. To her surprise, her stake was gone. She looked up at Spike to see his princess twirling the stake back and forth between her hands. When had she taken it from her amd why was she just now noticing her vampiric sensors were going crazy?

"Naughty Goldilocks. You'll get no supper for lying. Princess says off with her head."

Before Buffy could react, the princess had leapt from Spike's lap and knocked her unconscious with one hit. The princess sat on the slayer's slightly rising and falling chest as she leaned forward to lick a small cut under the eye she had hit. Her subtle moan while she did this not going unnoticed by Spike and the vampire that had been behind the slayer.

"Tastes like honey and spices," the princess mumbled as she reached back for the helping hand she knew would be there.

"That's my girl, Dru. Look, you've bagged us a slayer without even breaking a sweat. I say this deserves a right celebration, don't you princess?" Spike said as he peppered kisses on his lover's neck.

Dru could only pant and giggle as she turned to kiss her vampiric mate. Their plan was perfect and a party was well in order for a job well done, in her mind. She pulled away from the kiss to spin around in a circle laughing insanely as mayham sprouted in various sections of the bus. Spike and her minions were taking care of the other passengers as she danced in crazy spirals.

"Ms. Edith did well to wait. I say she gets first nibble on the slayer when we get home," Dru spoke earnestly as she continued to dance around the bus. She twirled over dead bodies with a grace that spoke in volumes that she was not as frail as she appeared.

"Whatever you want, princess,"Spike drawled softly as he picked up a fainted passenger and switched to his demon visage before biting deeply into the poor person's neck.

Eventually, the sun would rise and the vampires on board the bus would have to leave its haven to find safety in a sunproof location, but it was still a few hours until sunrise and there was plenty of time for the bus to reach its final destination, the hellmouth of Sunnydale, California. The hellmouth was a demon's garden ripe for the picking, and with the slayer as their prisoner, things would be simple and sweet. The vampires couldn't wait and bathed in the blood of humans as they continued on their midnight journey to what they invisioned to be utopia.

There you have it. The next chapter to this fic that's been haunting me since I first saw Drusilla and Spike enter the Buffyverse. This will eventually be a sort of spuffy fic, but with my warped sense of reasoning who knows. Review and Critique is always welcome. Adieu til we meet again...


	3. Painful Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that even resembles someone else's creation.

Rude Awakening Chapter 3:

Pain, that was the first thing Buffy recognized as she slowly slipped back into consciousness. Immense pain in her skull was the clarifying thought that followed the realization, and fear was the final emotion to rear its ugly head as she slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer on the bus looking out a window and contemplating distance. She was on a cold, barren floor in a building somewhere. At least she hoped it was a building since vampires could also survive in crypts and caves. She desperately hoped it was a building because escape into a building full of other living breathing patrons was bound to be easier than running through a havenless cemetary or a labyrinth of caves.

Buffy tried to lift her head, but the throbing in her skull made her groan in protest and put it back against the cool stone floor.

"So you've finally decided to awaken and grace us with her presence?" a male voice spoke casually from somewhere near Buffy.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked towards her. She could see his bare feet as they appeared beside her head and she could feel the uncaring force he exerted as he picked her up by her hair and threw her towards a bed on the other side of the room.

The sudden movement made Buffy's stomach lurch, but the sight of a tall, broad chested vampire made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. While Spike had been bright, and pale, this vampire was darker and rougher on the eyes. Not that his shirtless appearance was not easy on the eyes, but she expected him to be pale and his tanned chest was quite astonishing. His face was rounded and his hair a mud brown teased strategically with gel. His eyes stood out because they were dark and cruel. Years of contempt and evil filled them with an aura that sent shivers down her spine. This was not a fledling, like the vampires Buffy was used to facing. This was an aged pro of the vampire world and she was his prisoner.

"So your the slayer, hmm? But your so...tiny," The male continued. He paced in front of the bed he had thrown Buffy. In his left hand he held a small bound book. The book caught Buffy's attention after her full examination of the male vampire before her. She recognized that book. It was the diary she had thrown away only hours before. How did it get here? Why was he reading it? Her diary was not exactly full of lengthy strageties to his demise or anti-apocalyptic guidelines.

It was a stress reliever, but more importantly it was the object that the Watcher's Council used to lure modern-day girls into their scheme to kill demons. Such a simple object, yet it could ruin a girl's life with the turn of a page and the flick of a pen. She hated that damned book. She should have burned it instead of just throwing it away The vampires had to have either raided her house at some point or they had a garbage raiding fetish. Either way, the diary was here and so was she. The question why, however, was beginning to rear its ugly head in her mind.

Buffy's head took this as its cue to start bleeding again. She felt the droplets falling down the side of her face and reached up to stop the steam from falling into her eye. She barely noticed that her hands were bound in front of her instead of behind as she watched the vampire move forward as the blood appeared. His eyes became glazed over and his began to take deeper breaths of un-needed air. He lean over Buffy and parted his lips slightly to speak.

"Mind if I sample?" he whispered before running his tongue from Buffy's head injury down the path the blood had taken on her face. "Tasty," he whispered and prepared to lick again when he was interuppted by the clearing of someone's voice.

"Angelus? What are you doing? We need her alive unless you want an entire army of Watcher's and others like her on our tails," a female voice said clearly annoyed that Angelus was alone in a room with someone other than her.

"Only having a taste, Darla. A little sampling never hurt anyone," Angelus said casually as he rose from his position near Buffy and walked towards the doorway Darla where was standing in.

"Good," Darla answered him as she lead Angelus from the room,"and it'll be even better if we can keep Drusilla and Spike controlled long enough to not ruin this for us. She could have slipped into a coma and died from their carelessness and then where would we be?"

Buffy was confused. They wanted to keep her alive. Why? She was no use to them alive. Dead she would pose no threat and dead she could become one of them. Neither idea was appealing, but before she was certain they were her only options. Now she was not so sure. Spike and Drusilla had captured her because Angelus and Darla told them to. This fact had to hold some importance, but she could not think with her head aching from her wound. If she could just close her eyes and drown out the pain then maybe she could remember what her Watcher had briefly told her about vampires.

She was afraid to close her eyes. She was afraid that if she closed them she would never open them again. She would either slip into a coma and die or a vampire would catch her off guard and kill her. The coma would be the less painful of the two. At least she hoped it was. She never got the chance to comtemplate over this more before she felt and heard another person enter the room.

"'ello then, slayer. Been told it's my job to watch you now," Spike said.

There was no emotion in his voice. He was merely following orders. As if he were being compelled or forced to follow them. This meant something, but Buffy could not put her finger on it. There was a word, thrall, she knew. This was used to describe the act of a vampire controlling a human. Vampires couldn't put other vampires under a thrall. At least, she didn't think they could. There might be some loop hole that explained all of this. It would explain away the orders that Spike had no choice but to follow and it would explain why the vampires had not killed her. There was a reason to everything. A rational side that would reveal itself if Buffy only had the patience to remember and the time to think in order to. Time ,however, was not neccesarily on her side.

She didn't even feel herself slip out of conciousness. She just blinked and found herself in the middle of a room full of people. Everyone was dressed in mid-eighteenth century clothing. Women were dancing and groping on men as they passed out drinks and plates of food. The men were fondling the women and kissing them in the most provocative of places. Much to Buffy's horror, people were practically having sex on tables and in the corners of the room. What kind of place was this and why was she here?

Suddenly Buffy was grabbed from behind and thoroughly groped by a pair of hands. She turned to face her assualt with every intention of telling the man to go to hell and let her go, but she was stopped by the adoration she saw in his eyes. His blue eyes. She gasped as the man leaned down slightly and kissed her softly on the forehead before latching onto her wrist. He pulled her gently towards the exit of room and lead her quickly up a set of stairs that she had not noticed before. Buffy frowned when she realized he was leading her to an empty bedroom. Couples only did one thing in a empty bedroom like this, Buffy thought.

She tried to pull away from the man without alarming him, but his grip only tightened as he closed the bedroom door with his foot and turned around to pull Buffy snuggly against his chest. He kissed her neck and licked appreciatively at her collar bone as he tried to persuade her into relaxing against his ministrations. Eventually, Buffy realaxed enough for him to lure her onto the bed and onto her back. This all felt too good to be true. Then reality dawned in on her like a cold shower. This was her dream guy, which meant she was asleep. Being asleep with a concusion was not a good idea, or at least that's what movies had taught her.

She knew she was dreaming, though, so that meant she must have simply fallen asleep without noticing it. Her thoughts were getting tiring and the rest would do her good, but what if she couldn't force herself to wake up? If she couldn't then she was in a coma. At least she assumed that's what she would be in. Her assumption was interuppted by a gentle masculine voice ordering her to open her eyes or he would do it for her.

"An' I doubt you'd like my way, slayer. Those pretty eyelids of yours might come in handy later though. Black market would have a field day," Spike continued on softly in an attempt to bate Buffy awake.

Buffy moaned and pushed at his chest to get him away from her. She opened her eyes and groggily took notice of the rope now gone from her wrists. He must have untied her while she was sleeping. She looked up at Spike's face and noticed it was covered in masked concern. He cared about her? No. He must get punished or something if she gets hurt. He couldn't really care for her because he was a souless thing and they only care for themselves.

Buffy blinked back the grogginess in her eyes, before she looked back up at Spike. It was in that brief look that she realized he was the man she had been dreaming of only moments ago. With the sudden understanding that her dreams had been trying to warn her to stay away from this man and she had ignored them, Buffy did the only thing her mind knew she would not be able to handle. She leaned forward and kissed Spike.

Okay that is all I have as of right now. I'm trying to work on details, but whenever I do I tend to use alot of conjunctions that make the plot seem a bit childish to me. Also my spell check is not always reliable so this chapter might have a few minor errors that I will go back and correct when I find them. Let me know what you think because Reviews and critique are always welcome.


	4. Shocking Developments

Well...I'm attempting another chapter of this fic. Hopefully you'll find it good enough to critique or comment on. Either way, please enjoy.

Disclaimer:Needless to say..I don't own Buffy or anyone of her universe.

Chapter 4: Shocking Developments

She wasn't quite sure what had come over her to make her initiate the kiss, but she knew that it was better than any she had experienced before. The clumsy tongue and chapped lips of any boyfriend she had touched paled so greatly compared to Spike that she gave up on comparison and only felt. Felt his moist, lukewarm mouth move gently against hers before his tongue shot daringly into her mouth. Its tip caressing every crevice within her mouth with a practiced patience. Years of kissing made him precise, yet still refreshing as he traded off with short, quick nips at her lips and long drawn out sucking on them.

Buffy couldn't help but moan loudly as his hand moved to her neck. It wasn't until he began to apply pressure, when the reality of the situation set in. He was choking her as he deepened the kiss. He was leaving her breathless with passion and cutting off her air supply in one fell swoop. This realization should have alarmed her, but instead she continued kissing him back with just as much fevor as before.

When air became so much of an issue that it hurt, her eyes teared up and her face scrunched up and brightened into a dull pink. She finally gathered the courage to pull back and try to push him away. Spike, however, had other thoughts in mind.

"Can't go getting a fellow all revved up and think we'd just stop, eh luv? It don't work that way,"Spike whispered huskily into her ear before nipping it with his blunt teeth.

Buffy gaspes, more from the pleasure he was giving her than from the sharp bite she felt on her ear. When his cool tongue slid from just behind her ear to her every quickening pulse, Buffy's face was nearly purple from lack of air. She moved restlessly beneath him. She wanted him to stop chocking her, but she wanted him to keep doing things to her that made her feel. She was helpless either way. Only his mercy could save her now.

"Get. Off. Of. Her," a surly voice spoke soft and harsh at Spike.

His reaction was instant. He let go of Buffy and moved from the bed in a flash. He gave a quick nod and a smirk in Buffy's direction before turning his full attention to his Drusilla that was staring at him in complete loathing.

"Now now. No samples just yet Spike. You'll make mummy angry and Ms. Edith hates it terrible when she yells,"Drusilla spoke in a overly dramatic way.

She moved towards Spike and grabbed his arm tightly in her grip. A mere man would have had his arms crushed by the intensity of the hold, but Spike held back a grimace and nodded in agreement. It was always best to just go along with whatever Drusilla said. More times than should be natural, she was right in her mad ravings and jumbled sentences.

"Right. No samples. Whatever you say, pet,"Spike drawled carefully,"What say we go find a cozy getaway and have a spot of fun?"

Drusilla's satanic giggle overshadowed Buffy's deep throated coughs in the background. She ran into the center of the room and began to spin around in a cirlce.

Buffy's eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to cry in front of the vampires. She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to kiss Spike. What could she have been thinking to let her guard down around a master vampire like him? He could have easily killed her, despite the unknown need for her to be kept alive. It didn't seem like he was one to play by the rules, so her death to him would be just an unfortunate accident by his standards. What had she gotten herself into?

Deep breathes. That would get her through this humiliation. Buffy rose on shaky legs and began to walk around her prison. For a prison, it looked well furnished.

She had not taken the time to notice the stark contrasts between old and new world elements in the room. The bed she had been "resting" on was a wide mahogany mammoth of wood covered in crimson satin sheets and countless pillows. It was surrounded by a canopy of gauzy crimson curtains that were drawn back since they were not in use. The floor was warm marble which contrasted greatly with the brown wood and complemented the colouring of the bed sheets wonderfully. The room was lit with candelabras scattered on the walls and on the lone bedside table. There were no windows, but where one would be expected was a closet filled with countless gowns, dresses, and everyday where for a typical princess. Beside the closet, was a dresser made with the same wood as the bedside table and bed. One of its drawers were open and upon closer inspection it contained plain black t-shirts.

"Nosy much, Slayer?" Spike drawled from the doorway next to the bed.

Buffy turned around slowly and tried to act nonchalant about the situation.

"I was just looking for something to change into. I figure I'll be here a while so," she shrugged and finished her sentence with false joy," might as well make myself at home."

Spike tilted his head to the side as if in contemplation then responded, "This here is my room, pet. Everyone comes and goes with their likings, but in here all things belong to me."

At this statement Buffy snapped," And you think I belong to you vampire!"

Spike moved so fast that Buffy's mind didn't even register that he had closed the door. She was pinned to the dresser and the open drawer was grinding into her spine. Her breath was hitched in anger and in arousal as Spike licked the front of his teeth.

"Yeah, goldilocks. That's exactly what it means," Spike muttered at her before slipping his tongue through her defences and kissing her.

Buffy's mind was on overload. Her rational instincts were to push him away and hopefully towards a wayward candle, but her body responded to his lips in such a way that her hands had no choice except to hold on. Slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer made her moan in appreciation as he slide his arms slowly up and down her sides. His palms raking the edges of her breasts with each path he traced and his hips gyrating along with hers as their tongues duelled for dominance.

It was Spike who ended the kiss, as much out of breath as Buffy. He stared into her eyes as she tried to slow her breathing.

"You taste like candy, pet. Vanilla slayer swirls on my tongue. Do you taste so good everywhere?" Spike spoke with a voice tainted in lust and eyes clouded in desire.

Buffy could only whine softly as he moved towards her and began to lick and nip her neck in his search for flavour. Buffy's sharp outcry of pain as he bit down was quickly covered by a moan of pleasure as Spike retracted his fangs and began drawing long bouts of blood. Buffy's legs faltered, but Spike only pulled her up and enticed her to wrap her legs around his torso. He was draining her slowly into death and Buffy was willingly going. The immense pleasure she received from his manipulations and gorging on her blood was making her dizzy.

In the instant when she knew her body could take no more, he stopped. He lightly lapped up all residues from his feast with his tongue and cradled the slayer's body against his while turning to place her back onto the bed. Spike had been turned to move away from the bed when she called out his name.

"Spike," Buffy drawled in exhaustion and satisfaction.

"Yeah, pet?" Spike whispered in a voice torn by want.

"Would you have killed me?" Buffy asked while closing her eyes as the pain from the bite began to set in.

"It's not your time, slayer. You'll die when you're good and ready," Spike muttered as he walked around the room extinguishing almost all of the candles.

The room was sent into semi-darkness. The only sound audible were faint whispers of pain from Buffy and tiny rasps as Spike disrobed.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked in slight alarm as her eyes reopened to see a naked Spike.

"Following orders," was her only reply.

The bed sank in slightly as Spike sat down on the edge. He lifted the weakened Slayer into a sitting position and pulled her tattered sweatshirt from her body with little protest.

"What orders?" Buffy asked in confusion as her overalls were promptly pulled from her body with little difficulty.

"To tame you into the family, "Spike mumbled as he concentrated on unclasping Buffy's bra.

It was now that the reality of the situation began to sink in for Buffy. A master vampire had just drained her of most of her blood and was now taking her clothes off. He was going to turn her in the traditional way of the Aurelia line. Submission. That was the bit of information that she couldn't think of before. That would explain why they had massacred so many to obtain her. They didn't want to simply kill her, because that would only create another slayer to hunt their kind. They wanted to admit her into their family. Their bloodline. They wanted to make her into one of them so that she could...

"You want me to be your bodyguard from the council!" Buffy whispered harshly as Spike threw her clothes into a pile on the floor.

"Give the girl a prize," Spike muttered as he pushed her back onto the bed," Now be a good girl and this will feel bloody wonderful. But if you're a bad girl..." Spike trailed off as he ripped her panties to shreds.

"Wait--"Spike cut Buffy's desperate plea for help by kissing her and pushing her legs apart.

Ok that's all I have for this fic for now.This is as far as the intensity of the rating will go. I think that stopping before things get out of hand or describing around the situation brings out more of the imagination than just saying and they had sex. So what do you think? Reviews and critiques are welcome as always.


	5. The Plot Thickens

Iknow it's been months since last I've written anything, but with school and work writer's block has been bugging me lately. Please forgive me if you were waiting on an update. Without further adieu on with the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people or anything that resembles these people.

Vampire Diary

Chapter 6:

The pace was slow. Excruciatingly slow, yet Buffy was far from complaining. It felt good. Extremely good. In her mind she knew that it should hurt during her first sexual experience, but in reality it felt miles beyond wonderful. If this is what it felt like to become a minion of a vampire, Buffy could only imagine what the childer recieved.

Her breath was moving as rapidly as her eyes were fluttering between open and shut. Her mind was on the brink of insanity and euphoria, and it was this instance that Spike broke through the creaks of the bed and the grunts of passion.

"Drink,"Spike growled out as he placed Buffy's head over a small cut her fingernails had made from gripping his shoulder.

Buffy whined faintly in protest, but could not resist the allure of the wound. It was like it captivated her. It drew her mouth ever closer until her tongue was rasping against the scratches and her throat was graciously swallowing the blood. With the first drop, the pleasure intensified sevenfold and Buffy passed out.

Spike mentally cursed outloud as he manuvered the slayer in her sleep to a more innocent position at his side. He hoped his rash idea of linking her to him had been as brilliant as he hoped. He knew the others were planning on her belonging to the Master, but slayers were his thing to possess and he wouldn't share his latest catch without a fight. Even if it would only end in his own dusting, he'd rather have a slayer as his mate for a few days, then suffer another century or so as the family's little lapdog.

Spike looked down to see Buffy's drastically pale face. If she had swallowed enough blood to sustain her after the ritual, then the pain should have been minimal. However, since she passed out, he could only assume her body had taken in enough blood for the binding to hold. If she hadn't, he was going to have a wildcat to tame when she awoke. Spike's thoughts were interuppted when an enraged Drusilla led Angelus and Darla through his now splintered door. Drusilla's banshee like shrieks were loud enough to wake the dead, but Buffy did not even flinch in her sleep.

"William my boy,"Angelus growled as he held back the shrieking Drusilla,"You had better have a good explanation for yourself or I'll let her go..and we both know how bad that will end?"

Spike sighed nervously and rolled off the bed to land standing, naked before the trio.

"Well, you see--"Spike began only to notice his voice could barely compare to the screams of Drusilla,"Could you quiet down for a mom, pet?"

Drusilla immediately stopped her shouts, but continued her struggles for release.

"Now, as I was saying..The way I see it is, the Master is all weakened at the here and now, right? And we have ourselves here a lil' slayer caught in my thrall and rearing to go..."

Darla butted in here to finish Spike's line of thought," Are you implying we let that little girl over there kill the Master instead of using her to revive and protect him?"

Darla walked over to Spike and trailed her hands on the sides of his face,"Now, now. Is that your brilliant plan? Does that explain why you would risk our one chance in scores of years to revive the Master?"

Her tone was nurturing and almost motherly, but Spike knew better. That was the same tone she used on defenseless victims before luring them in for the kill. He wouldn't fall for its allure, not with his un-life at risk.

"Yeah...that's exactly the frame of mind I had. We use this one chance to over throw him and reinstate someone else into his undead shoes."

"And who exactly did you have in mind?"Angelus questioned in a way that let those listening know that if the answer was not the one he wanted, there would be hell to pay.

"Who else,"Spike mumbled and was rewarded with a thin slice being cut into his cheek by Darla's nail,  
" By that I mean the obvious. Let Angelus rule the Aurelia. I mean, it's only right isn't it? Eldest male heir will inherit the throne?"

Spike dared not try the patience of any of the vampires just yet. He held his tongue as they let his idea settle in and considered all its possibilities.

"What about Goldilocks?"Drusilla spat out as if the charm keeping her silent was finally broken by her persistance,"She's taken my William from me! I want him back or I want another. Alex will do..yes. I want an Alex if William's all shackled and molded to sunshine."

The room grew even more uncomfortable for Spike as Drusilla's outburst was recognized for what it truly was: his downfall.

"You bound her to you!"Darla wrapped her claws around Spike's neck, picked him up carelessly, and pinned him to a nearby wall."You left no room for arguement and already performed a mating ritual. You insolent little--"

"Wait Darla!"Angelus interjected.

He had released Drusilla out of shock at her outburst, and after realizing she was no longer a threat, put all his attention into his surroundings. He watched Drusilla as she danced trance-like out of the room to torment others with her ramblings before beginning a stare down with Darla.

Not long after his abrupt command, Darla eased Spike's feet back onto the floor and turned to stare at Angelus' cold demeanour. Everyone could tell she didn't want to listen, but was not about to test her wits or strength against her strongest childe.

Angelus continued after a pregnant silence,"Spike's idea is not as bad as you think. Honestly, do you really want to have to cower in the wake of a wrinkled old tradition? I say we go through with the plan and reap its rewards."

"You mean your reward? Come on Angelus..Do you really expect to survive in the Master's shoes? You may be world renowned, but fitting for the task you are not,"Darla drawled on in annoyance.

Spike chanced a snort and a soft smirk at the remark. Although Darla was harsh in her words, she had a point. Angel was the heir, but that didn't mean he was the most fit for the job. However before the wheels in his mind could turn much further, a small moan was heard from the bed. Every head in the room turned to look at the small body framed by a thin blanket start to glow and contort. So fascinated by the light show were the vampires, that they didn't register her screams until several moments had passed. As soon as Spike's body and mind would allow, he covered the small distance to the bed and began holding down the pain stricken slayer. His weak attempt at holding her down did not go unnoticed.

"Look at what you've done now! You screwed up the mating ritual binding,"Angelus roared at Spike before beginning to walk towards him to finish the job.

"Wait,"Darla chastised,"I think this gives me the upper hand. You will need a stronger blood tie to bind her to you now. So I suggest you get her under your thrall until I can turn her under the blood moon?"

Spike could not believe his ears. He knew he had at least given her enough blood to keep her sustained until the night. What had he done wrong? Was her slayer system denying her the tranquility of the binding?

Abruptly, the Slayer's body went limp and her screams stopped. Spike beamed a cheeky smile at his elders to show his glee at her recovery. She had recieved enough blood for the mating ritual to hold. She was his mate now and only her death would change that fact. Since his elders would not kill the slayer needlessly, he held the upperhand afterall.

"See I didn't bollock anything. This bint was just having a spot of bad dreams,"Spike stated as he eased back beneath the covers beside his new charge,"Now if you'll allow, I'd like a bit of a nap before nightfall?"

Completely infuriated at being found wrong, Darla stormed out of the room, dragging her childe Angelus with her. They would need to fix this mess quickly if they wanted to get away from the bloodmoon ceremony in one piece, but firstly they needed to consult Drusilla on her vision.

Ok that is it. Almost 3 months, but I hope it meets up to any expectations. Review/critique to your hearts content. Til next we meet.


	6. Awakened

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but alas I can take no claim for their creation.

Chapter 7:

"There, there. That a girl. You'll be right as rain in a bit, pet,"Spike mumbled more to reassure himself than to soothe the Slayer. He refused to admit he had been worried about whether the binding took or not. He did not want to think about what that implied about his feelings towards the Slayer. She was just a means to an end and nothing more. If he ended up with a lifemate from it then that was just as well. Dru was beginning to get a bit boring anyways. The blonde could liven things up a bit.

"Bloody hell.." Spike muttered as he felt the slayer start to stir beside him.

It hurt again. That was all her brain could register. It hurt again and she was breathing. Which were both good signs. If she felt pain she wasn't dead and if she was breathing she wasn't a vampire. Then she remembered she was naked in a bed beside a vampire that had forced her to have sex and then drank her blood.

Buffy jumped out of the bed, taking the bedding with her and was instantly distracted from her rage by the sight of Spike. He was lying on the bed with a bemused expression on his face, completely unfazed by his nudity or arousal.

"You raped me!" Buffy screamed after recovering from his nakedness.

Spike shruged and said,"You can't rape the willing, pet."

Outraged Buffy continued screaming," Willing? Like hell I was willing! You forced me! You practically threw me down and forced me to...Oh my god. I drank your blood..."

Buffy started to sway woozily and Spike sat up slowly so not to further stimulate her over sensated mind. He edged towards her, but remained seated on the bed in case his standing made her faint again. He needed her conscious to make sure nothing had gone wrong with the binding.

"Now pet, calm down or you'll make yourself sick," Spike whispered as he tried to gain eye contact with Buffy.

If he could get her to focus on his eyes and the sound of his voice then he might be able to make her calm down. He'd used this technique on Dru before and he knew Darla used it on Angelus all the time. Now if only Buffy would register his compulsion everything would end nicely.

Buffy suddenly felt trapped in the room with Spike. She needed space, but her mind was screaming at her to run into Spike's arms for comfort. She was confused and angry, but was not willing to let Spike touch her again if it killed her.

A sharp pain begain to build in her mind and it seemed to travel through the air and into Spike's. He winced slightly as the pressure build up and decided it was best to use a different approach. It seemed that the bond between them worked both ways and he was unwilling to suffer any of the consequences of messing with Buffy's mind.

"What did you do to me?"Buffy asked as she kneeled on the floor just out of Spike's reach clutching her suddenly pounding head.

She was starting to notice her head wound was gone along with all the aches and pains she had woke up with. She knew slayers healed fast, but not that fast. Something had been done to her and she needed to know what and fast.

"I..."Spike started to say exactly what he did but thought better of it and instead said,"I know you feel out of sorts right now. How about we both get some clothes on and then we can talk this out all civilized like?"

His dodging of her question ignited her anger again,"William would you please just answer my damn question?"

Spike's jaw dropped open in utter shock as he looked at the slayer as if she had just grown a second head. He recovered from her usage of his old name by convincing himself that she must have overheard it when the others were in the room. There was no way she could have learned how to use their mental link before he completely did.

"Name's Spike pet," Spike icily replied," Just as your name's Buffy, mine's Spike."

"I called you Spike,"Buffy bit her lip and looked up puzzled,"Didn't I?

Spike shook his head slightly and stood from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and removed a fresh pair of black jeans. He pulled them on, but left them open at the top until he decided to put on a shirt.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything that fits me?" Buffy mumbled as she shifted around her ruined outfit in disgust at the thought of putting it back on.

Spike smirked and nodded his head in the direction of the closet. The slayer was not putting on anything that would assist her movement in any way. Dru's new gowns would be just the thing to fustrate her if it came down to a fight.

"You want me to..."Buffy trailed off in search of the right words, "I mean..I prefer wearing underwear.."

Buffy blushed deeply in rememberance of what had happened to destroy her underwear and clothing. She did not want to think about whether she blushed in embarassment or in excitement. Neither appealed to her much at the moment.

Spike shrugged and pulled a small bundle from his bottom drawer. He tossed it at her with a soft here as her warning. He wasn't surprised as she caught it without really registering he had thrown it at her. Her hearing had approved and her reflexes were extremely progressed for such a young slayer. He didn't want to think about any other advantages he had given her with the claim as he walked towards the closet.

Inside the bundle were the few articles of underwear Buffy had packed and the picture of her family she had taken on a whim. Buffy's eyes watered over as she remembered what had happened to her parents and what she was forced to do to them. She took several deep and shaky breaths as an attempt to calm herself before she experienced an emotional breakdown.

"I get what you're feeling you know," Spike mumbled as he reached into the closet and brought out a simple floor length gown," I did in me folks too. Just wanted you to know.."Spike finished lamely," I get what your going through."

Buffy sniffled and wiped at her nose as she took the offered gown from Spike. Perhaps he was right about talking with clothes on. Maybe it would help her get through these things easier. Besides, she couldn't very well walk around in a sheet all day.

She stood and turned away from Spike to give herself some semblance of privacy while dressing shakily. The aches she thought were gone earlier revealed themselves when she pulled on her underwear and when she raised the dress above her head. As she turned around fully dressed, she noticed Spike had finally put a shirt on and had buttoned his pants.

He was pulling a crimson dress shirt on when he saw that Buffy was done dressing as well. He noticed the simplicity of the gown showed off her figure nicely. He almost wished it was his hands and not a silly black dress that hugged her curves. Her soft, feminine curves that revealed the woman trying to escape out ofa child's body

That was a ridiculous idea and did not help the situation at all.He shookhis head to clear it of any other silly notions that might be lurking in his subconscious.

Timidly Spike said," You'll be wanting to sit down for this love. It'll take a while for the full story."

Okay. That's all I have for now. I know it's been ages and I will try harder to get chapters out now that my computer is fixed. Adieu for now.


End file.
